Homo Animalis (CONTINUED)
by FourLives2
Summary: Terror and blood is sweeping across Japan, with the animal-like nation of the Ijona children to blame. Tetsuhiro will do anything to keep his Senpai alive, but is it he who is the true danger? Death tolls rising, war approaching, mysteries unfolding, kids going missing; will it be a happy ending? AU with violence, sex, OC and HUGE OOC. Cover credit to Daria-Dzyuba on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

**I would first like to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I have been very busy and apologize for keeping you all waiting. I would also like to say that this will be my second account, as my first (where the first four chapters still are) is inactive and not allowing me in. This is me, promise! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, review anytime and keep up with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Tyrant, Takanaga Hinako does.  
**

* * *

 _ **Fear?**_

There was nothing to be said by anyone in that awkward silence. Souichi had just yelled out into the lab, and his kouhai had no idea what was going on.

It was true, his senpai had yelled many times before - so many that he had definitely lost count - but the tone in his voice screamed confusion, as if the man had no idea what he was saying or even what volume his voice was. Morinaga had no idea how he knew, but right from when it began there was a feeling something bad certainly happened whenever his mind went blank.

It was also true, he had been blacking out on a large scale recently, and so worrying those around him, but only against his will. He had no idea what was going on in reality during those moments, only what happened after and briefly before. Never in a million years would he purposely worry his beloved senpai, let alone his dear friends. He was anything but that type of character.

His senpai was confused likewise; never in a million years would he be worried over **Morinaga** , or at least that was what he told himself time to time. He was frustrated, frustrated with the fact that his kouhai would all of a sudden lose focus and act like nothing happened afterwards. At first, he thought it was a horrible joke, hitting and scolding the younger the first few times he did it. However, when it started to happen again and again, it seemed as though this was more than an average Morinaga problem. And ever since that night when he savagely fought back, there was even more reason to be concerned.

Meanwhile, the brunet urged to ask a question or to at least lighten the mood. The silence had lasted too long for him to bear.

"Senpai, can you speak now please?" he softly asked.

There was still silence. _Say something, anything!,_ his mind screamed out.

"Sto.." Souichi spoke. He was almost speechless, but the movement of his mouth was enough to keep the other man going.

"Senpai, please. Please, tell me why you're scared of me."

"Stop doing that," his words were merely whispers, but Morinaga heard perfectly.

"I'm sorry Senpai, it just happens. There's nothing I can d-"

"... Don't," the blond wanted this all to be a bad dream, he wanted his kouhai's focus to be restored and that goddamn growling to stop. "Just stop it already. It's not funny!"

"What? Senpai, why would I joke about something like this?" the brunet responded, "I really don't know what I'm doing-"

"Yeah, right!" Souichi stubbornly interrupted.

Morinaga was very hurt by this. How could his beloved assume his actions were to worry him, and deny how truthfully he spoke? He quickly tried to shrug it off, avoiding sounding upset.

"I really don't know what I'm doing," his voice broke slightly whilst saying this, "please, tell me, what goes on when I black out?"

Souichi didn't want to recall that night when Morinaga acted like one of those stupid, feral kids they call "Ijonas". The way he stared unsettlingly at him was like a predator about to kill its prey, something the older man would never expect from his faithful companion. He wanted answers, **now** , and it seemed Morinaga did too.

"You.. you act all strange," he began, slowly raising his voice, "you act like an animal, and walk on all fours and all that shit! You're worrying everyone to death with your behavior, with all those growls and grunts and nonsense! You're a human, goddammit! Stop it!"

Souichi's voice echoed through the lab, making the brunet's ears ring. Through the intense noise, Morinaga made sense of his senpai's yelling, and understood what was happening - fully understood.

"I'm sorry, Senpai," he apologised, smiling, but some feeling inside Souichi told him there was something strange about that smile, "I'll try to keep myself under control. Okay?" the younger inched closer and drew that handsome, irresistable man below him in for a quick kiss. Heat and a familiar tingling sensation rushed through Souichi's body, making his cheeks a bright red. Dear lord, he hated his body for doing that.

"Finally, this crappy situation is over," he calmly said, immediately shrugging off the feeling. "Now.." was his final word before shoving the tall trickster man off him along with the feeling, "GET BACK TO WORK! YOU'VE ALREADY WASTED MY TIME, BASTARD!"

Morinaga was surprisingly unreactive, and only chuckled a little before following his orders and getting back to finishing his work. Just as he got up on his feet, a familiar deep, manipulative voice chimed in his head.

 **'Well done for keeping your word. I have great expectations of you and many others, Tetsuhiro.** **'**

He listened, and continued the day at a normal pace.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the late and relatively short update, and the confusion of an entirely new account transfer. I'll try to keep up with HA, so please be patient. My name is FourLives and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and here comes another incredibly late chapter ._. For those reading, I'll probably upload monthly, so do be patient. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Homo Animalis -FourLives2**

 **DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own the boys, I'm just** **putting them through pain** **borrowin' em.**

 _ **Trust In It**_

It all started, quite out of the blue, with dreams. Morinaga despite being a scientist believed that all dreams had some meaning behind it, and that only added to his Senpai's theory that he truly was the ditziest and most childish person alive. Morinaga's dreams had always been quite vivid and meaningful, but these recent ones seemed a bit different, though even he couldn't explain why. Each one told a strange story, each one dragging its host deeper into a state of confusion, and somewhat suspicion. He thought he was going mad. Not that he wasn't beforehand.

Morinaga started to notice an already obvious pattern; all of his recent dreams involved an animal, or multiple animals. One saw the man running alongside Thomson's gazelles on the plains of Africa, another set him in a jaguar's den, and his favourite was of him wrestling with a polar bear on the frozen sheets of Canada. Predator and prey alike invaded his diverse mind, following him into slumber, or randomly racing across his head during the day. Though he never portrayed a massive interest in the Animal Kingdom before, now something was sparking within him to dwell further and further into the world of his fellow creatures. The brunet began to read up on the several different families - rodents, birds, deer, horses, dogs, cats, bears, the latter three catching his attention the most - and made his sudden interest well known to his friends and moreso his beloved blond. Morinaga would often share facts about his particular favourites, telling people at the most random times how fast a greyhound could run, or how endangered Amur leopards were, or how long a crocodile could go without eating. Majority of the time no one would care, most of all the tyrant he shared his home with, answering with a "yeah", an "okay", or even a "who the fuck cares?" (it would not be hard to guess who said that), and to the man it was as if the people had offended him in the harshest possible way. On occasion he would burst either in sheer anger or into a million tears, sometimes not speaking to the person for a period of time, and to many it was truly a pathetic response even for Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

After the confusion, the vivid dreams and the intense research, a day came where a voice Morinaga had never heard before began to play in his mind. He was alone, waiting for Senpai to come back, when an abrupt **BANG!** signalled him to cautiously head over to the bathroom and scope the scene. To his surprise there was no evidence of anything falling or crashing, and this lead to instinctive suspicion. Just as he was about to turn tail and leave, a bright light occupied his vision, vanishing as quickly as it came, leaving him on the floor with a pain in his head afterwards. The man was taken aback, even more so when that mapulative voice rang in his ears.

'Don't be scared,'

A rush of adrenaline filled him with even more fear than before. What kind of sick joke was this?

'I'm not here to hurt you, Tetsuhiro,'

He sat up from his current position and rubbed the back of his head where it was most painful. _No_ , the brunet thought, _I'm going mad._

'Not quite.' that voice interrupted. 'I am very much real. Now, may I speak?'

It didn't have an accent as a human would, it just spoke, very straightforwardly too. There seemed to be no hesitation or anger or force in its tone, and this was, in the strangest way, quite soothing to those listening. Through his paralysing fear all the man could do was nod to its request.

'I have been observing you for some time. I want to help you, with anything you desire,' something was slowly wrapping itself around Morinaga, like a cloak of reassurance, and all he could do was accept the genorous gift. 'The question is, would you be willing to help me with something minor?'

The incredibly confused man pondered the question for a while, the cloak around him growing softer by the second. Eventually, he opened his mouth and asked, stuttering, "What is... what is it?"

'Tomorrow, at your university, a boy, slightly taller than you, with medium-long black hair and brown eyes will walk up to you. He will welcome you to a group. Will you accept his offer of companionship?'

Again, the boy pondered the situation for a moment. A group? What kind of group? What if it was a dangerous cult? What if he was just going mad again? And who was the tall boy? This was going too fast for him. _Where's Senpai when you need him?_

'I'll bring him if you want,' the voice announced and, as if by magic, kept to its word and within milliseconds the door to the apartment had opened, footsteps and a familiar, "I'm home," stalking close behind. Morinaga's heart skipped a beat, and he felt someone, or something, smile with confidence. So this was all true? What the hell was happening!?

'Remember, I want to help you,' that cloak of reassurance was getting intense now, 'you can trust me. So, do we have a deal or not, _Tetsuhiro_?'

He couldn't bring himself to say no. The voice was messing with his thought process. There was something in him telling him to just agree and get this over with. And so, the man nodded, some feeling of achievement and "this is the right way" building up.

'Good', came the voice, 'now, go on and say hello to your Senpai.'

Morinaga happily obliged.


End file.
